New Canaan, CA
is the 12th episode of Season 2 of the series Carnivale. Summary After hearing how Ben's powers work, Samson devises a grand plan. Libby and Jonesy have an open talk about his feelings for Sofie, and Iris confesses her sins to Norman. Meanwhile, Stroud locks Sofie in an abandoned barn after she saw Justin's tattooed chest and insulted him. Sofie experiences a series of visions of her carny past, of Justin, the Tattooed Man, Lodz's words to her mother, and finally of herself with Justin's black eyes saying, "this is your House." Jonesy, Ben and Samson hope to abduct Sofie from Justin's property, but when Samson and his carnies arrive to receive Iris's honorarium, they encounter Justin and Stroud. As Samson denies knowing a "Sofie", Stroud informs Justin of the obvious setup. Supported by many carnies, Ben's and Brother Justin's first and the series' final battle takes place on and near the carnival grounds. As Justin and Iris mount the Ferris wheel for a long ride, Ben begins to perform a mass-healing act as Benjamin St. John. After crumbling in pain and ripping his shirt open for everyone to see, Justin stops the Ferris wheel and enters Ben's tent. He pulls out the sickle that already killed Scudder, lacerates several devotees and Norman standing in his way, and pursues Ben into a cornfield. Justin cuts Ben on the arm and abdomen, and Ben's blade breaks apart. With Justin towering over him ready to carry out his last task, Ben remembers Management's words, grabs his broken blade and plunges it deep into Justin's tattooed chest where the branches meet. Meanwhile, Jonesy has tracked Stroud to Sofie's place, overpowers him and releases her, but Sofie shoots Jonesy down. The next morning, the carnies find Brother Justin with Emma's blade in his chest and bring Ben, still breathing, back to their camp. Stumpy and Rita Sue, whose outstanding debts are now covered by Iris's honorarium, reassure Libby that Jonesy will soon return. In the meantime, Sofie approaches Justin and places her hands on his chest. As Iris sees the corn die around them, the carnival leaves New Canaan with Ben's unconscious body bouncing in Management's bed... Memorable Quotes Main Cast * Michael J. Anderson as Samson * Adrienne Barbeau as Ruthie * Clancy Brown as Brother Justin Crowe * Debra Christofferson as Lila * Tim DeKay as Clayton Jones * Clea DuVall as Sofie * Cynthia Ettinger as Rita Sue Dreifuss * Carla Gallo as Libby Dreifuss * Toby Huss as Felix 'Stumpy' Dreifuss * Amy Madigan as Iris Crowe * Nick Stahl as Ben Hawkins * Brian Turk as Gabriel * Ralph Waite as Reverend Norman Balthus Recurring * Patrick Bauchau as Professor Lodz * Blake Shields as Osgood * John Carroll Lynch as Varlyn Stroud * Daniel Browning Smith as Rubber Boy * Don Swayze as Tattooed Man * Scott MacDonald as Burley Guest Stars * Bree Walker as Sabina * Steph Duvall as Earl * Paul Hipp as Bert * Lilli Babb as Little Girl * Kyle Michael Dietz as Deaf Boy * Karl Hamann as Husband * Jamie Kaler as Young Brother Justin * Elizabeth Kate as Young Apollonia * Sam Menning as Old Man * Rae Ritke as Mother * Rachel Singer as Frail Woman * Michael Waltman as Toady Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes